


Audio

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: Rhett finds an out-of-place .mp3 file in their shared drive.





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been pushing the chore off on each other for weeks. They shared a drive where they kept most, if not all of their works in progress or bits and pieces of current and upcoming brainstorms. Scripts, ideas, bits of lyrics and melodies they created to show each other later, separated music tracks. These files spanned back a good couple of years, and most of them were of no use to them anymore, just taking up space. Rhett begrudgingly accepted the task after much prodding from Link, and took a night off to settle in with some hot tea, a soft couch and his laptop.

Rhett sighed heavily as he took a sip of his tea, scrolling the page down for what felt like ages. Most of it was organized at least, having similar filenames to group each file together. Except there was one near the bottom, unlike the rest, that Rhett didn’t recognize.

headphones_only.mp3

Rhett pondered for a moment, hovering his cursor over the 'remove' option. It didn't have a proper name like most of the files did, so it was probably junk. But the last thing he needed was to delete an important audio track. It's entirely possible one of them got lazy in the renaming process. 

Rhett turned the volume up on his laptop and double-clicked. The sound of soft breathing and rustling filled the room through the tinny speakers. Rhett’s head tilted in confusion. He _ definitely _ didn't pin this as anything important. There must have been some sort of mishap, one of them mic'd up and recorded at the wrong time and the unneeded file slipping through their search. 

Then, a soft hum reverberated through the speaker. Rhett's finger mashed the space bar, pausing it. He was sure that this was just some trash file meant for the recycle bin, but something about it immediately felt wrong. It felt intimate in a way that made his stomach sink. It surely sounded like Link, and the sounds of him being recorded during an off moment taken out of context almost felt too private for Rhett to feel comfortable listening to. The breathing, the rustling of the mic against fabric, a soft hum of concentration. He chose to ignore the sudden butterflies in his stomach. Now was not the time.

Rhett glanced back at the filename. _ headphones_only.mp3 _. He suddenly realized that someone kept this on purpose, even taking the time to rename it. It was no mistake.

Rhett got up, dug a pair of headphones out of his desk’s drawer and slipped them on as he settled back down onto the couch, plugging the jack into the computer. He felt silly for it, being alone, but the privacy made him feel better. He already felt wrong for listening to it as much as he had, let alone returning to listen to it in earnest. He slid the buffer bar back and clicked play once again. 

There was the breathing, the shuffling, the soft hum. The sounds felt like they were directly in his ear, causing him to shiver ever so slightly.

"_Mmmm_. Hey,"

Rhett's finger scrambled for the spacebar again, but stopped just short. It definitely was Link, and it was getting to be too much too quick for Rhett, but the morbid curiosity held him fast. His heart thumped in his chest as he sat, entranced by the soft, whispered dialogue. This was a mistake. He should stop. Link obviously did not mean to put this in their shared drive. Yet Rhett found himself frozen, straining to listen, scandalized.

"So you probably stumbled across this on accident, right? Wondering 'what the crap is this thing doing in here?' an’ ya clicked on it, trying to figure it out." Link giggled softly into the mic, his voice low and raspy with the effort to keep it as hushed as possible. The soft shuffling continued all throughout the dialogue. "Come to think of it, it probably shouldn't be in here at all. I mean, we're the only ones with the password to this thing. But y'know. This is--_ ahh _\--just work stuff. Probably shouldn't mix it, right?"

Rhett was frozen stiff, his jaw slack. Link was speaking in such a slow, soft drawl, punctuated with slow, deep breaths. Nothing like his usual upbeat, melodious voice. Rhett could practically feel Link's breath in his ear. And what even _ is this _in the first place?

"An' if you find this, that's fine. I guess the only other person who's bound to find it is you, after all, right? So it must be for you. Well, if you wanna hear it, it is. An' if you find out that this isn't your thing, you can--_ mmmm _\--you can delete it and never speak of it. That’s fine. Just hope you’re not gonna freak out on me for it."

The future trajectory of this recording was clear, but Rhett couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why was Link doing this? Why was it here? Was it really supposed to be here, left for him to find? Was this meant for someone else, stuck in the depths of the packed-full drive in hopes it'd go under the radar?

"Gosh I'm ramblin' aren't I. Well anyway, if you haven't scrapped this by now, you must be interested. And I hope you are, Rhett."

There it was. The confirmation that this was indeed put here for a reason. A very specific reason. Rhett’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes wide in shock. There was no way his mind could possibly process what was happening this quickly. It wasn’t for a lack of trying.

"_Mmm _ . Can I be honest? Feels nice knowing you're there, on the other side, listenin’ to me. Feels _ real _nice. Be better if you were actually here, but this will do. Gosh, the idea of it gets me goin', Bo. You have no idea."

Rhett’s cock caught the drift before his brain fully did, twitching to life underneath his laptop. He never expected this. Not that it was an unwelcome surprise, just a very shocking one. They’ve been teetering on the edge for years. Growing up together, living together, working together; two souls in that situation are bound to form some sort of deep bond if you tether them together for long enough. It was only a matter of “when”, not “if”. Deep down, both of them were clawing at the walls that they each put up, not knowing the other was right on the other side, just as desperate to break through their own. Link was clearly the first to break.

"_Ahh, yeah baby. _ Been thinking about this for a long, long time. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I can bet that you want this too, that you’ve wanted this just as long as I have. I mean, you wouldn’t still be here listenin’ in on me like a creep if you didn’t. Unless you don’t and you really are just a creep.” Link laughed softly, the giggle melting to a long sigh.

“Glad you’re here though. I was hoping you’d join me one of these days. Gets a little pathetic talkin’ to nothing, pretending it’s you.”

Rhett jumped slightly as the sound of a bottle lid being flipped open crackled through his headphones. His breath caught as he heard the telltale sound of skin being slicked up. This was real. This was happening. It was finally happening.

“_Mmmmm, yeah _ . Maybe one day you’d like to join me for real? _ Oh yeah _ , I’d like that a lot. You could watch. You could watch me doin’ what I’m doin’ right now, strokin’ myself. Rock hard, thinking about you, fuckin’ into my hand. You like that? Or maybe you’d like to get a feel for yourself. Wrapping those big hands around my cock? Lettin’ me finally get a taste of you? _Yeahhh_. Does the thought of that make you hard, baby? _ Fuck _, I know it does for me.”

Rhett found himself hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, hurriedly tugging them down to his thighs, the laptop sliding haphazardly off his lap onto the couch beside him. His cock was half-hard, hanging heavy in the air in his lap. Link’s voice was like a spell, and he was helplessly entranced by the gravelly, low timbre and the filth that was spilling out of Link’s mouth. Rhett closed his eyes tight, one hand gripping the base of his cock, giving it a firm squeeze as he nestled further back into the couch, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

“God, how many nights have I done this, wasting breath on moaning your name when you coulda been here, hearin’ it for yourself. Hearin’ what you do to me. _ Mmmm _ . Gosh, Rhett. What _ are _ you doin’ to me?”

“_Oh, Link _,” Rhett whispered into the air, his hand moving fast over his cock, wasting no time in working himself up to speed.

“You touchin’ yourself right now? You gettin’ off to the sound of my voice? Fuck Rhett, that’s so hot. I wish I could see you. God, you must look so good. Fuckin’ your hand with that big cock of yours, thinkin’ of me. You thinkin’ of what you’d do to me if I were there, yeah?”

Rhett was panting, bucking into his hand, his other roaming hungrily over his body. Link’s voice completely enveloped him, throwing him into a whole new level of arousal he’d never experienced before. The slick sounds on Link’s end sped up, his breath coming in jagged gasps between the dialogue.

“I know what I’d want. I’d do anything to have your cock in my mouth right now. Tasting you, teasin’ you, suckin’ you off like the world depended on it. Hearin’ you moan for me--_ fffuck, _ oh, I'd kill to hear it_. _You like the sound of that baby? _ Ohh_, that’s right, I bet you do. I bet you sound so beautiful right now. _Mmm_, how’s it feel knowin’ I’m fuckin myself with my fingers thinkin’ of your cock? Ohh, it's so good, Rhett. God, I want you. You wanna fuck me, Rhett? Oh my god, I bet you’d feel so good, shovin’ your cock in me, _pounding_ into me, using me, markin’ me all over, fillin’ me up, making me yours, making me yours forever.”

Link’s voice was frantic, high and breathy, needy and whining. The slick sounds and the smack of skin meeting skin was a constant backtrack to his pleading words. Rhett nearly lost it, picturing Link with one hand on his cock, one tucked below him burying his fingers into his slicked up hole, phone laid on his sweat-slicked chest, capturing every sound. Rhett was moaning, gasping, thrusting up into his tight fist, chanting Link’s name as he desperately fucked into his hand, his other hand gripping painfully at the wavy amber locks on his head. Link’s voice felt nearly tangible to Rhett, each and every sound sending a shockwave of pleasure through him, straight to his cock. He’d give anything to be there. To hold Link close, pin him down beneath him, to look into those eyes, revel in his dick-drunk face, to fuck him into a pleading, writhing mess. Rhett was _ so close _. But he was not going to come until Link did. 

“Oh my god, Rhett, _ please. Pleeaase. _ I want it so bad. Fuck me, Rhett. Fuck. Me. Hard. I wanna feel you for days. _ Ohh _ , you feel so fuckin’ good. You gonna come for me? Yeah? You gonna come for me, moanin’ my name? Oh god, baby, _ please _, do it. I can’t last much longer.”

Rhett felt his muscles clench, his spine tingle, his pulse quicken. He was going to give Link what he asked for, right on time. 

“Oh my god, Rhett! Come on, baby, yeah, _ _y_eah _ , just like that! Ohhh, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-- _ fuckfuckfuckyes _\-- Ahh, ahhh! Rheeett!”

Rhett came hard, thick ropes of come painting his beard, chest and stomach, groaning and shouting profanities and Link’s name between harsh gasps for air as the sound of Link doing the same rang out through the headphones, shouts and cries and Rhett’s name echoing loudly in his head. His vision nearly whited out as he came, every nerve in his body alight with white-hot pleasure, his hips humping the air as he rode out the diminishing waves of the most powerful orgasm he's sure he's ever had. Once spent, Rhett went slack, panting, hand loosely wrapped around his throbbing, softening cock as Link’s breathing slowly calmed to a sigh, come dripping down his front and gathering in the hair beneath his belly button.

“_ Shit _. Wow. You still with me over there? Hope you didn’t pass out or nothin’. Lord knows I came close.” Link giggled, the extreme lack of energy evident in his breathy, languid voice. Rhett laid still, eyes closed and chest heaving, listening to Link talk them both down.

“That was amazing, Rhett. Gosh, I made such a mess ‘cause of you. _ Mmmm _, I love it though. Wish you were here to see this, to see what you’ve done to me. You drive me crazy, Rhett. I hope you know that now. You drive me absolutely crazy. You always have.”

Rhett would be surprised to find his heart had enough energy left to flutter at Link’s words, had he not been utterly focused on every syllable coming out of Link’s mouth.

“And, you know. You can always come back to this. I’d love it if you do. I’ll always be here waiting for you when you need a little help. But Rhett? I hope that one day you can see this for yourself. I hope that one day we can experience this together, and not in some silly multiverse, screwy timeline way like this is. If you can’t, or don’t want to, I get it. I really do. We have a lot built up together, Bo. I understand if you’re apprehensive. You can keep this file as your dirty little secret forever. But I just need you to know. That the answer from me will always be yes. Yes, I want this. Yes, I want _ you _. Yes, I crave you. Yes, I… I love, you, Rhett. All of you. I always have, and there ain’t ever gonna be a day I don’t. Whenever you build up the courage, God knows it took me long enough, just say the word and I’m yours Rhett, in any way that you want me.”

Rhett’s breath caught in his chest, a deluge of emotions flooding in like a dam break.

“Until next time, Rhett. I’ll be waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett decides to confront Link about the audio file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to @arentiaclevergirl and @bourbonpowered for being my betas and hype gals through this mini series! <3

It took a good, long while before Rhett regained his senses. After just having the most mind-blowing orgasm in his life while immediately after having a truth bomb detonate and turn his world upside down, it was no surprise he needed time to recover from the whiplash.

The curtain was lifted and the truth was out. The years they spent exchanging “I love you like a brother” was a facade. The girlfriends that would come and go were placeholders. All the quirks they shared; The heart eyes, the way they seemed to be magnetized and unable to stay more than a few inches from each other, things they would chalk up to their 35 years of friendship. It was all part of their flimsy defense. A defense they held up for no reason. 

Maybe it was their southern upbringing, the inherent knowledge drilled into them that it was sinful to be with another man. Or the social stigma around homosexuality. Adding to that, they had built an empire for themselves. While the modern years were friendlier, they’d undoubtedly garner a lot of flack and lose subscribers if they were to admit their feelings publicly. Whatever it was, Rhett began to feel downright stupid for it.

They spent years, probably decades pining for each other, too scared to lift the curtain and reveal the truth. They have shared such intimate experiences that many would consider crossing the line into “more than friends” territory as part of their livelihood. Funny how two men can bathe together, kiss through plexiglass, share a bed, skinny dip in a river, yet the prospect of revealing how they truly felt was a feat too scary to overcome.

Of course they were attracted to each other. Of course they loved each other. And seemingly everyone else in the world saw it but them. 

Rhett shuffled into the bathroom to clean himself up, running a warm washcloth over himself. He had to figure out what the next step was.

Obviously Link was ready and waiting for the other shoe to drop, he said so himself. But were they really, truthfully ready? To go straight from best friends and business partners to lovers or whatever they decide their new arrangement will be would be a massive undertaking. Rhett wanted it, he’d spent years wanting this. But now that the opportunity was here, awaiting him on a silver platter, it was terrifying. What if Link changed his mind since the recording? What if they had a falling out? What would become of them, of everything they have?

Rhett splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to shock some clarity into his mind.

The least they could do is talk this out. They didn’t have to hit the ground in a full sprint.

Rhett pulled his phone out of his pocket as he made his way back to the couch. 10:20pm. It’s possible Link was already asleep, but Rhett’s anxiety would not let this wait. He knew himself; He would let this spiral until it turned into a full-blown emotional catastrophe if there wasn’t some sort of clarity or closure.

So, he chanced it.

  
  


**Rhett** :

You awake?

  
  


Surprisingly, his phone buzzed not 15 seconds later. It both relieved him and sent nervous jitters shooting through his nerves.

**Link:**

Yea, u ok?

  
  
  


**Rhett:**

Yeah. I wanted to talk to

you about something

**Link:**

Can this wait for carpool,

I’m in bed

**Rhett:**

It’s about the recording. The

one in our drive.

**Link:**

Oh

**Link:**

Idk whether to start

apologizing or what, ur

not giving me much to go

off of here honestly

**Rhett:**

Did you really 

mean all of that?

  
  


The typing bubble popped up and disappeared for a good minute or two as Rhett sat anxiously, his fingers rapidly tapping the side of his phone.

**Link:**

rhett can we not do this

over txt pls

**Rhett:**

Link I’m not mad.

**Rhett:**

Like at all. I’m the opposite of mad.

**Link:**

STOP

**Link:**

No more

**Link:**

I’m coming over

**Link:**

Don’t u dare fall 

asleep on me

Rhett’s heart dropped and his blood ran cold. His suspicions that this was an awful idea were seeming more like a reality now.

Rhett tossed his phone beside him on the couch, his head coming to rest in his hands. He had no idea what to expect. Link didn’t seem particularly excited, and now he was going to have to face Link’s reaction head-on, whatever it may be, in mere minutes. This wasn’t the plan.

Rhett had hope, but above all, fear overtook him. He tried to even out his breathing, his leg bouncing with all the nervous energy. Rhett sat there and ran every scenario through his head, which must have taken up ample time as a soft knock at his door jolted him out of his spiraling thoughts.

Rhett felt like he was moving in slow motion as he stood up and slowly made his way to the door. This moment could break him,  _ them _ , and everything they’ve built together. It was either going to be destruction or genesis.

Rhett took one last deep, steadying breath as he placed a shaky hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. The door opened with a creak, the cool night air brushing against Rhett’s face.

As expected, there stood Link. Sweatpants, ruffled shirt a size too big, hair a mess.

And tears in his eyes, accented by the wrinkling of the corners of his eyes with a small, hopeful smile.

No words were exchanged. They stood there on each side of the threshold, wide eyes locked on one another as if they were desperately searching the other’s soul for the final confirmation their lungs were too used to keeping locked tight.

Rhett tried to speak, but no words were able to come to him. Link blinked hard, a tear escaping and running down his cheek, leaving a glistening trail among the stubble.

35 years. 

35 years of want. Of need. Of clandestine whispering of each other’s names in the dead of night. Of what if’s and wishes and regrets and hopes and fears.

It has all culminated into this very moment.

Like magnets with all the force the world had to offer behind them, they collided together in a frenzied mess of tear-stained kisses and needy hands and hushed sounds. Their bodies pressed together as if a single atom of space was far too much distance to bear any longer.

They gravitated to the inside of Rhett’s house, the door being clumsily kicked closed behind them, unable to part for even a moment. The kiss was hurried, messy and hard, their hands grasping and clawing and pulling at anything they could reach.

Miraculously they made it over to the couch which took Rhett by surprise as his knees buckled out from beneath him when he backed into it, sending them both down onto it as Rhett held Link tightly to him so neither got hurt. Link immediately took the opportunity to place his knees on either side of Rhett’s hips, continuing to kiss and nibble and lick at Rhett’s lip as Rhett did his best to keep up.

Rhett was hoping for a calm conversation to start things off, to talk emotions and expectations and set boundaries and labels and whatever else you needed to do when you entered into a new chapter in life. But with Link’s scent, his taste, his little sounds and the way his body fit onto Rhett’s like a glove, Rhett wholeheartedly decided he was okay with taking a rain check on that.

Link shifted down and nuzzled his face into Rhett’s neck, lavishing his skin with kisses and licks and soft nibbles, his obvious erection pressing into Rhett’s thigh through their thin sweatpants. It was almost a sensory overload for Rhett as he laid there under the onslaught of wonderful sensations, his hands wandering over Link’s back and sides.

“I’m sorry,” Link suddenly choked out, barely audible as his face was buried between Rhett’s neck and the couch cushion. “I’m so sorry I waited so long. I’m sorry I did this in the most ass-backwards way.”

Rhett immediately shushed him, wrapping his arms around his back and holding him tight to his chest.

“Shhh. We’re here now, Bo. That’s all that matters.”

Link immediately resurfaced, diving down into another kiss just as desperate as before, one hand sliding down to find the hem of Rhett’s shirt and pulling it up to his chest. Rhett lifted himself onto his elbows, helping Link slide his shirt the rest of the way off and discard it somewhere on the floor beside him. Link wasted no time sitting up on Rhett’s hips and nearly ripping his own shirt off in an attempt to get it over his head.

Once unclothed from the waist-up, they paused, chests heaving and mouths hanging open in awe of the sight. Of course they’ve seen each other shirtless. But never in this light.

Rhett trailed his hands up Link’s sides, brushing his fingers across Link’s chest, neck and pronounced collarbones drawing a shiver out of him. Link returned the favor by massaging Rhett’s chest, bringing a hand up to run over his beard, gently intertwining his fingers into it. They took their time for once, gently exploring and touching the bodies they’ve seen almost as much as their own but were never allowed to touch. Not like this.

Rhett’s hand moved to Link’s jaw, cupping it gently, running his thumb over Link’s bottom lip. Without hesitation Link opened his mouth and pulled Rhett’s thumb in with his tongue, closing his lips gently around it coaxing a deep, animalistic growl out of Rhett who bucked his hips up almost involuntarily. Link’s eyes shut tighter as he pressed down into Rhett’s hips, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Rhett’s thumb deeper into his mouth, lavishing it with his warm, wet tongue. The visual paired with the sensation set a wildfire inside of Rhett.

Rhett’s other hand crept up to Link’s chest, brushing a thumb lightly over his nipple, causing Link to arch his back as a shuddering moan escaped his lips from around Rhett’s other thumb. Rhett’s cock throbbed in it’s fabric confines at the wonderful sound.

That sound wasn’t necessarily new to Rhett, but hearing it in person was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. He needed more.

Rhett removed his thumb from Link’s mouth, a string of saliva trailing off of Link’s tongue as he pulled away. Rhett’s mind raced to the thought of what that would look like, having a mix of come and saliva connecting Link’s mouth to the tip of his cock, but he needed to wait. He wanted to make his angel sing, just like he did in the audio clip.

Rhett sat up, wrapping his arms around Link’s middle and coaxing him to lean back. Link brought his arms back behind him, resting his weight on Rhett’s knees as his head lolled back, suddenly overcome by the sensation of Rhett’s mouth sucking greedily at his collarbone. Link’s chest heaved as he panted and whimpered, his jaw slack and eyes heavily lidded, staring aimlessly towards the ceiling fluttering shut as Rhett’s attention ventured lower, his mouth sucking reddened marks into Link’s chest.

Rhett needed  _ more _ .

Rhett’s fingers dug into the smooth skin on Link’s back as he enveloped Link’s nipple with his lips, swirling and flicking his tongue over the hardened nub. Link shuddered, a sharp inhale and a loud moan escaping him as his hips bucked forward into Rhett’s.

In this moment, Rhett would give anything to tear the rest of Link’s clothes off and sink into him, but he wanted to make this slow and meaningful and special. They’ve already waited this long, surely they could handle a little more. If their words were true, this was the first day of the rest of their lives and Rhett was hellbent on committing every second of it to memory.

Rhett reveled in the sounds he was drawing out of Link, feeling his body tense and arch and squirm under his grasp as he worked his tongue, gently bringing his teeth around Link’s nipple and quickly soothing the pain with his warm mouth.

Link shifted his weight to one arm as he brought his other between his legs, desperately pawing and grasping at the tight bulge in his sweatpants, his hips rolling with each squeeze.

Rhett figured they could speed things up just a little bit. If Link was half as desperate as he was, and judging by the way he was nearly clawing through the fabric to get any sort of friction on his own cock, Rhett assumed Link would not mind one bit.

Rhett sat up, nudging Link’s hand out of the way as his fingers made quick work of the string tie on Link’s pants. Link moved off of Rhett only for a moment as they both disrobed as fast as their bodies would allow, their discarded clothes now dotting the carpeted floor of Rhett’s living room; A sight Rhett could definitely get used to. 

Link rushed back to Rhett as if he were his lifesource, climbing back onto his lap as his fingers tangled into his beard, their cocks hanging heavy between them, brushing slightly with each breath. Rhett pulled Link in closer, meeting chest to chest, forehead to forehead, and they sat there for a moment drinking each other in. Savoring in this moment, enjoying the type of closeness they never allowed themselves. Their skin nearly burned at the contact, their hands gripped tight in fear of ever having to be further than this ever again.

Link closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Rhett’s cheek, inhaling his scent as he placed soft kisses there. Rhett hummed in response, holding Link ever closer. There were so many things that could be said in this moment, many words that both of them were dying to say. But just as it were for their whole lives, they didn’t  _ need _ to be said. It was all already known. 

Link leaned back just enough to meet Rhett’s lips, his tongue immediately darting out to caress Rhett’s bottom lip, to slip into his mouth and brush along Rhett’s tongue. He arched back so he could fit his hand between both of them, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks, stroking slow and experimentally. Rhett let out a low groan at the contact, deepening the kiss as he also brought his hand between them, wrapping it around Link’s hand as he moved over them.

Their grip tightened as Link sped up slightly, settling into a slow but steady rhythm as they panted and moaned against each other’s lips, their eyes occasionally peeking open to take in each others lusty, hungry gazes.

“Rhett?” Link breathed out, his voice high and reedy. Rhett hummed in response.

“ _ Please _ tell me you have lube here somewhere.”

Rhett’s grip tightened involuntarily at the thought. He did, right in his bedside drawer. He bought it for the times he’d be in the mood for an extra dose of self-care instead of resorting to a quick dry jack-off session. He’d always dreamed of it, but he never imagined there’d be a day he’d have a better use for it. Rhett nodded, his breath quickening along with his pulse.

Link sighed heavily in relief, his hand speeding up once more as he kissed Rhett again, deeper and hungrier, the realization that  _ this _ was actually happening fully sinking in for the both of them. 

Rhett needed to ask the question, but he wasn’t sure how to word it. What terms do people use nowadays anyway? Rhett caught his breath with a deep inhale, his voice coming out small and shaky as their hands continued to stroke over their achingly hard cocks.

“Who’s… Y’know…”

Link easily picked up the slack where Rhett was unsteady, just as they always did for each other.

“I want you,” Link panted out, the words bubbling up in his throat, caught by the mixture of shock and excitement that had his heart pounding in his chest. “I want you to  _ fuck me _ , Rhett.”

Rhett could have came right then and there; Just the thought, the mere suggestion of such a thing lit a fire in him like he’d never felt before.

“Oh God, Link,” Rhett whispered out, every muscle in his body tensing hard with anticipation. “Bedroom, now.”

Completely disregarding how his back may feel for the feat later on, Rhett slid his legs off the couch with Link still in his lap and pushed off, grasping Link tight around his waist as Link wrapped his legs and arms around the taller man, his lips unable to stay off of the soft, freckled skin of his shoulders as they made their way to Rhett’s bed.

Rhett placed one knee onto the soft mattress and laid Link down onto the plush comforter, trailing a line of kisses from his stomach up to his lips as Link’s fingers twisted gently into Rhett’s disheveled hair. Rhett wasted no time delaying the inevitable and sat up and reached over to his bedside drawer, fishing around until he found the small plastic bottle. He slid his way back over to Link who looked like he could have been a painting of a divine being. Completely bare and laid onto his back, lips parted as he breathed, arms laid above his head showing off the beautiful lines of his muscles, and eyes bluer than the sea and brighter than the moon. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Rhett started, his arousal temporarily put on the backburner as he took in the sheer beauty of the man below him. “I just, I never thought we would ever be here.”

Link smiled, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he took his lower lip between his teeth.

“We’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Link replied softly, echoing Rhett’s reassurance from before. 

“I’m all for the sweet talk and it needs to happen later, but can we  _ please _ get back to the task at hand? You know I’m no good at multitasking,” Link replied, voice gravelly, his hips barely able to stay still as he gently rocked them, his cock still hanging heavy and rock hard over his abdomen, swaying slightly with the motion.

Rhett’s mind effortlessly snapped back to the present with the gentle coaxing from Link, his eyes settling on the small bottle of lube in his hand. But now there was another issue. Rhett had never done this. Not with himself, not with anyone else. Link must have saw the gears turning in Rhett’s head.

“I’m already  _ prepared _ , if you’re worried about that.”

Rhett’s eyes snapped up to Link’s, his shoulders going rigid.

“No no, I’m not--it’s not that. I’ve just never done this. I don’t know how...” Rhett’s hands gesticulated wildly. 

“It’s not that complicated, Rhett. You’re overthinking this. An’ that’s usually my job, so cut it out.”

Link smiled, holding his hand out of the bottle which Rhett readily handed over. Link kept hold of Rhett’s palm with one hand as he flipped open the bottle with his free hand, squeezing a small amount onto Rhett’s fingers.

“I’ll help you, just listen to me and everything will be fine.”

Link recapped the bottle and plopped it back behind his head, gently pulling Rhett to settle closer, his expression wild with need but with an edge of calm authority. Rhett sat onto his heels, inching in closer beside Link’s legs as Link parted his thighs, letting his knees hang lazily off to the sides.

“Just go slow, gotta help me relax. I’ve never taken anything your size before.” Link purred, his eyes hungrily gazing over Rhett’s cock beside him. “Use just one finger for now, get it all nice and wet.”

Rhett slowly placed one hand on Link’s belly, the other making its way down between his legs. He extended his finger, dipping it into the cleft of Link’s ass until he met the soft puckered skin, slowly tracing his finger, spreading the lube. Link’s hips rose off the bed as he hissed, his eyes shutting tight.

“Juuuust like that, Rhett. Nice and slow.”

Rhett was hyper-focused on his task, taking in every sensation, his own arousal the last thing on his mind. The way the muscles in Link’s abdomen flexed and tensed as Rhett rubbed and slid his finger across the soft skin, how Link’s eyebrows would furrow and his mouth drop open as Rhett pressed his finger to his entrance, how his breath would catch and melt into a long sigh.

“You can go a  _ little _ faster than that. Unless teasin’ is your thing, then I guess I’m really in for it.”

Rhett’s eyes flitted up to Link’s, a small grin forming under his beard.

“I see the appeal. Maybe next time.” Rhett said with a lilt, pressing the pad of his middle finger into Link’s tight entrance and sinking slowly up to the middle knuckle, drawing a low whine out of Link.

“Oh, more,  _ please _ .” Link moaned, trying but failing to press his hips into Rhett’s hand to push him deeper. Even with just one finger, Link’s calm and assuring demeanor dissolved.

“It’s not gonna hurt you?” Rhett asked quietly, wanting desperately to do this right.

“I know what I can handle, Bo. Come  _ on _ .” Link replied, his voice breathy and needy.

Rhett wasn’t one to argue. He slowly plunged his finger up to the last knuckle, giving it an experimental flex, moving it like a gentle ocean wave. Link’s hands twisted into the comforter above his head, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Yeah, yeah, like that. God, this feels so much better when I ain’t doin’ it.”

Rhett continued to undulate and thrust his finger in and out, traversing the tightness and warmth as his eyes stayed locked onto Link’s face. The overwhelming sense of unbridled need in Rhett returned in full force, imagining what that would feel like around his dick. He’s had sex with women before, but this felt like entirely new territory and he could not wait to explore it.

Without warning Rhett slid a second finger in, sinking it easily into Link who let out a lusty moan, his voice cracking with surprise as his hips grinded down onto Rhett’s hand. A string of ‘yes’es and expletives flowed out of Link as he writhed under Rhett. His mind flashed back to the recording, how he was listening to these very sounds from Link just an hour or two before. And now,  _ he _ was the one who was making Link sound like this. 

“If two fingers got you actin’ like this, I can’t imagine what you’re gonna be like when I fuck you.”

Link moaned involuntarily at the notion, biting his lip as his hips canted down, desperate to feel fuller.

“Ahhh, please!” Link whined, “Please do it. I can’t--I need you, Rhett. Fuck,  _ pleeeaase _ .”

“Now?” Rhett asked, his hand slowing.

“Yes, now.” Link said, his voice sharp with impatience.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Link whined, his hands wringing through his hair.

“Rhett, I’m about to go home and fuck  _ myself _ if you don’t.”

Rhett slowly removed his hand, repositioning so he was kneeling between Link’s legs and lowered himself down to his elbows above Link.

“Yeah? And settle with your hand when you’ve got a perfectly capable dick right here?” Rhett purred, pushing his hips forward so the tip of his cock brushed along the slick lubed skin.

Link smirked, holding back a moan, his hooded eyes gazing up to Rhett’s in challenge.

“I’ve got assistance.” He said, matter-of-factly, his hands sliding along Rhett’s arms, his fingers tracing the muscles of Rhett’s biceps.

“Oh, do you now? So somethin’ else has been stealin’ my thunder this whole time then, huh?” Rhett growled out, the tip of his cock pressing firmly to Link’s entrance. He suppressed his own urge to sink hilt deep in favor of teasing Link just a little longer, reveling in the snarky, needy side he’s brought out of him.

“Would it make you feel any better to know I named it after you?” Link said, his eyes boring deep into Rhett’s, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Rhett stilled.

“You named your sex toy after me?” Rhett said slowly, the realization hitting him like a brick wall.

Link shrugged, a shiver running down his spine in anticipation.

“Had to make do until I could man up.”

“Holy fuck, Link.”

Rhett’s hips immediately thrust in, drawing deep groans out of both of them as his cock slid into Link. Their foreheads pressed together, the sliver of air between them full of the sounds they’d only dreamed of pulling out of each other as Rhett sunk deep inside of Link’s tight warmth, Link’s limbs scrambling to hold tight to the man above him. 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Rhett panted as he began thrusting into Link, slowly at first to be sure he wouldn’t hurt him. But judging by the way Link was immediately trying to impale himself further onto Rhett’s cock, Rhett didn’t pay mind to taking it easy much longer. He soon picked up speed, his mind flooded with the myriad of sensations that surrounded him, all purely  _ Link _ .

“Ooohh,  _ fuck _ , Rhett. Yeah, just like that! God, you’re  _ huge _ .” Link cried out, his arms wrapped tight around Rhett’s upper back, pulling him as close as possible as he tried his best to thrust back onto Rhett.

Rhett buried his face into the side of Link’s neck as he worked his hips, lost deep in the wonderful noises that came out of Link. The recording had nothing on the pure, raw, beautiful sound of fucking them out of Link himself, echoing in the room around them.

“Shit, Link, you feel so fuckin’ good. Better than I coulda’ imagined.” Rhett growled, his deep timbre muffled by Link’s skin as his lips grazed over the soft flesh. Link keened high in response, his nails digging reddened half-moons into the freckled skin of Rhett’s back.

“Harder,” Link begged, “Deeper,  _ fuck _ , please. I wanna  _ feel _ you.”

Rhett quickly sat up, hooking his hands under Link’s knees and hoisting them up over his shoulders as he dove back down, essentially folding Link in half over himself as he pounded back into him, not wasting a precious beat. Link lost it, a constant stream of high-pitched moans and cries spilled out of him as he reached above his head, his hands gripping onto anything they could find. He wanted to buck back onto Rhett, to take everything he could from the man, but he was completely pinned by Rhett’s weight. He tried to speak, but words would not come to him. Like a scratched record, his brain spewed jumbled and unfiltered words of praise and pleading and expletives as Rhett mercilessly pounded into him, deeper than ever, hitting the right spot over, and over, and over again.

“That good enough for you, baby? God, look at you, takin’ my cock like the perfect hungry little slut I knew you’d be. Fuck, you’re so tight, and so fucking hot. Gonna fill you up baby, just like you wanted.” Rhett rambled without thought, his phrases punctuated by his own moans and gasps as he leaned fully into Link, pounding into him with all he had, sweat trickling down his brow and a tight tension building in his abdomen.

“Rhett,  _ Rhett _ , oh my God,  _ please _ ,” Link pleaded, his knuckles white from gripping the comforter. “I’m  _ so close _ .”

“Oh God, me too Link, so fucking close.” Rhett said, his voice choked. His perfect rhythm faltered as he neared the edge, one hand dropping from Link’s thigh to his cock, stroking faster than his thrusts, the thick trail of precum leaking out slicking up his hand as he worked Link over. Link nearly screamed, instantly surging over the edge as he thrashed, come painting his chest, neck and even landing across his glasses from the angle he was pressed into. It all instantly became too much for Rhett; The sight, the sounds, the way Link’s muscles clenched hard around his cock. Rhett slammed into Link one last time, collapsing down onto him as he rutted hard, spilling his come into Link as he growled and grunted. Their lips met again, careless of the mess between them, each moaning and panting into the kiss as they rode out their orgasms in a tangle of exhausted limbs and shallow movements, milking any last sensations of pleasure out of each other.

They panted heavily, tired eyes locked onto each others. Lazy smiles broke through their slack-jawed exhausted expression as they stayed in that position, taking time to simply drink in the moment as much as they could before the real world called them back to it. Rhett sighed, dropping his head low and placing a soft kiss to the tip of Link’s nose, glancing at the stripe of come still striping across Link’s glasses lens. He looked like an absolute mess, but Rhett couldn’t remember a time he was so head over heels for anything or anyone in his life. This beautiful man laying spent below him, hair a disheveled wreck, covered in his own come, sweat glistening across his skin, a gorgeous blush stuck to his cheeks. This was  _ his _ mess.

“I’d give anything to stay like this for the rest of my life,” Link croaked out, his voice hoarse, “But I’d like to be able to breathe, babe.”

Rhett gently lifted himself off of Link, sliding his spent cock out from it’s resting place with a slick sound, pulling a whimper out of both of them. Rhett gently slid Link’s legs off from his shoulders, laying them softly down onto the bed as Link heaved a sigh, finally able to take a full breath after being crumpled underneath Rhett’s mass. Not that he’d ever complain about that.

Rhett laid down beside Link, coaxing him to come closer. Link smiled softly as he slowly scooted his way over, laying his head on Rhett’s chest and flopping his arm over his waist. They took a moment to catch their breath, dreamy eyes gazing aimlessly towards the ceiling as they soaked in each others presence and the events that just unfolded.

“Rhett?” Link whispered, stroking his fingers along the soft, sweat-soaked skin on Rhett’s side. Rhett turned his head towards Link, eyebrows lifted in expectation.

“Did you still want to talk about this?”

Rhett sighed, squeezing Link a little closer.

“I’d like to, yes.”

“Okay. Good. I do too. Can that wait until tomorrow though?” Link murmured, squirming to snuggle in closer to Rhett, his eyes struggling to stay open.

Rhett chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of Link’s head.

“You gonna pull that on me twice in one night?”

Link gave a lazy slap to Rhett’s stomach and scoffed.

“Okay, okay, fine. We can wait until tomorrow, Bo.”

Rhett shuffled the comforter, tossing it over their legs as he reached a long arm over to the side table, clicking off the lamp. Cleaning up was future Rhett’s problem.

“Answers still ‘yes’, by the way.” Link sleepily mumbled, nuzzling his face into Rhett’s chest as he slowly drifted off. Rhett smiled, his heart fluttering as he followed close behind.

“Mine is too, Link. With you, it’ll always be ‘yes’.”


End file.
